The present invention relates to an extrafocal fixing apparatus for transosteal syndesis of strains and compressions in orthopedics and traumatology.
As is known, for anatomical reduction of bone lesions with high stability fixing of the bone stumps, and for preservation of the supporting and locomotor functions of the damaged limb, including early mobilization of the patient and for other orthopedic and traumatological treatments, devices are currently used which generally have a supporting frame constituted by rectilinear and curved rods which are mutually coupled; transosteal wires are then coupled to the frame and exert the required supporting action.
Known devices of this kind are constituted by an extremely large number of elements, and in particular the various elements are coupled with means which are structurally complicated and laborious to operate; said couplings are in fact performed by means of bolts, washers, bushes, nuts and the like, i.e. with a purely mechanical apparatus which requires, for the correct fixing of the elements, considerably long intervention times caused by the need to connect the elements to one another.
Another disadvantage is due to the fact that the entire apparatus is made of metallic material, which creates difficulties at a later time since it can be detected in radiographs and consequently does not allow to satisfactorily point out the fractures and bone regions to be treated, as radiographic observation of the frame can create dark areas indeed in the regions where the maximum possible clarity would be necessary.
Still another disadvantage is due to the fact that known apparata are constituted by a large number of component elements which, by virtue of their particular structure, can create difficulties in the necessary sterilization steps previous to their application.